


Our ethics taken

by AwkwardFortuna



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Davos deserved better, Dubious Consent, Season2episode02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardFortuna/pseuds/AwkwardFortuna
Summary: It is maddening how she violates his space with such little force. Nothing at all like the hurt of a punch or the burning of a switch and yet somehow she still manages to make him feel as though he is being dealt a most devastating blow.





	Our ethics taken

It is a strange feeling, touch. Especially so, when it is being delivered by a woman whose hands trail lightly across his body, fluttering here and there like a chittering insect climbing across the surface of his skin.  
It is maddening how she violates his space with such little force. Nothing at all like the hurt of a punch or the burning of a switch and yet somehow she still manages to make him feel as though he is being dealt a most devastating blow.

Somewhere outside the balcony, he can hear Joy pacing about in her high heels, impatiently waiting for the matter at hand to be done with. The blinking red light of the camera becomes his focal point and Joy’s heels, a rhythm to match his breathing to.

“You must really hate me, huh?” She coos; breath fanning across the side of his face in an irritating cascade of sour champagne scent. His hands remain stoically at his sides and the heat from her body beside him is causing him to sweat beneath the collar of his shirt.

The recording light blinks even brighter in the distance and it is not for the first time that he questions how Danny could betray Kun-Lun for this?

A surge of anger suddenly unspools from the knot tightening in his belly.  
Anger claws its way up and out of him in a vicious snarl, he grabs the woman by her hair, can feel the strands of it strain and pull taught from the skin of her scalp. He is seething with the want to kill her, to grab her by the neck and snap her in two. A simple flick of the wrist is all it would take to destroy her entitlement to his body and vows.

He wants to do what Danny could not; destroy all that stands against him and Kun-Lun. But to do such a thing here and now, would lay waste to all of his and Joy's carefully set plans and he wants so badly to succeed. To take back all that Danny has stolen from him: Kun-Lun, the Iron fist, and now this moment too.

The woman moans and presses her body against his.

He tightens his grip.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just started season 2 of Iron Fist and was shocked at how nobody has been talking about what happened to Davos? that scene was so hard to watch and I wanted to give some form of introspection into his thought process during this scene. I'm not done with the season yet but it seems like what happened with Davos isn't going to be addressed. I feel like if the roles were reversed there would be more uproar?


End file.
